Guido Carosella (Earth-295)
(undercover) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Guido's torso is disproportionately large | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Tony Daniel | First = Gambit and the X-Ternals #1 | Death = X-Men Omega #1 | HistoryText = A roadie for musician Lila Cheney, Guido Carosella worked faithfully for her and fell in love with her, however the feelings were not mutual. Lila joined up with mutant thief Gambit and his band called the X-Ternals. Lila and Remy began a romance much to Guido's chagrin and he secretly agreed to become a spy for Apocalypse. Their criminal activities earned the ire of Madri Rictor who sought to capture the X-Ternals to earn Apocalypse's favor, completely unaware that Guido was a spy. Magneto, learning of a way to restore a timeline that pre-existed theirs recruited the X-Ternals to this cause. Guido and the others joined Magneto in breaking into Apocalypse's citadel and learning the location of the M'Kraan Crystal in the Shi'ar galaxy. Guido and the others found themselves teleported there by Lila's latent teleportation abilities. Rictor was also teleported along with them. The X-Ternals found themselves in a civil war between Emperor D'Ken and his sister Deathbird over control of the M'Kraan crystal. After clashing with the Emperor's Imperial Guard they just barely avoided being crystallized by the M'Kraan Crystal when its energies bombarded the world they were on. The joined Deathbird and her Starjammers in invading the planet where the M'Kraan Crystal was kept. While Guido, Jubilee and Sunspot kept the Imperial Guard at bay, Gambit and Lila recovered a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal. With the crystal in hand, Sunfire sacrificed his life so that the others could bring it back to Earth. On Earth, the X-Ternals ran into Exodus and Dazzler who were searching for Magneto's son Charles in the Morlock tunnels. Guido showed his true colors then, betraying the X-Ternals by taking the shard of the crystal and kidnapping Charles and bringing both to Apocalypse. When the X-Men stormed Apocalypse's citadel, a final battle between Magneto and Apocalypse was fought. However, Guido threatened to harm Charles in order to make Magneto stop fighting. However he became open to attack from Rogue who absorbed all his strength. With her son free, Rogue turned all of Guido's absorbed powers into raw energy and hit him with one lethal blow, sending his lifeless body smashing out of Apocalypse's citadel. | Powers = Guido is an AlphaAs he was among the mutants to be resurrected in the Alpha Lab: mutant, granting the following powers: * Seemingly those of his mainstream counterpart: Guido Carosella (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Absorption Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants